Time
by RomanaIV
Summary: Uma garotinha perdida.


Havia uma garotinha chorando em um beco. Mais uma dentre tantas crianças perdidas. Ela estava encolhida a um canto, suas estavam surradas e as lágrimas percorriam os traços de seu rostinho. Ela chorava pela dor. Todas as inimagináveis dores. Tanto do corpo, quanto da alma. Esfregou o rosto com as costas da mão direita. De nada adiantou. Ainda soluçava descontroladamente. Não sabia para onde ir, nem mesmo o que fazer. Sabia apenas que precisava fugir. Correr e correr até não aguentar mais. Queria ver as estrelas de perto, mas essa possibilidade, agora, parecia tão impossível quanto a sobrevivência da menina.

Saiu andando sem rumo pelas ruas, tentando se esconder e se assustando com cada movimento suspeito que alguém. Chegou em uma praça.

Tal praça estava vazia. Estranho, muito estranho para aquela hora da manhã. Talvez o sol quente fosse a razão para não haver ninguém. Afinal, havia um único banco que estava sob a sombra de uma frondosa árvore. Neste banco, a única outra pessoa, um senhor com uma cara de poucos amigos.

A garotinha caminhou até o banco meio desconfiada. Temia que o senhor a expulsasse dali por conta da aparência dela. Sentou na ponta do banco, encolhida como se ele fosse gritar com ela a qualquer instante. Contudo, não houve qualquer movimento da parte dele.

A menina começou a observá-lo curiosa, lançando olhares um tanto quanto discretos. Seria o avô de alguém?

- Posso saber se pretende continuar me encarando, minha jovem? - Ele perguntou, confirmando as teorias da menina. Sim, era um sujeito rabugento. A menina sorriu consigo mesma ao verificar que suas hipóteses estavam corretas. Ao vê-la rindo, o senhor pareceu se irritar um pouco, lançando um olhar de poucos amigos.

- Desculpe, senhor. - Foi tudo o que ela disse, tímida, voltando a ficar calada. O velho suspirou.

Por algum tempo, permaneceram ambos em silêncio. Apenas observando algumas folhas caírem da árvore e, ao longe, um ou dois carros que passavam. Até que ele, novamente irritado, perguntou, sem desviar o olhar do horizonte:

- Aonde estão seus pais, menina?

- Não sei. Acho que não tenho pais.

- Como assim não tem pais? Todo mundo tem. Ou melhor, todos os humanos devem ter.. - Acrescentou baixinho. A garota não pareceu se incomodar.

- Acho que todo mundo deveria ficar com quem ama, não importa se forem seus pais ou não.

O senhor pareceu ponderar por um minuto. A menina tinha razão.

- Algumas vezes eles saem de perto de nós. - Ela continuou - São tirados à força.

- É ainda pior quando é você quem tem que afastá-los. - Ele suspirou.

- Se eu tivesse alguém que me amasse, não iria afastá-los nunca. Eu os protegeria com todas as forças que tenho.

- Mesmo se fosse para o próprio bem deles?

Os dois se encararam por um momento. Ambos os olhares carregados de tristeza.

- Posso saber o que aconteceu? - Ela pergunta.

Ele permanece alguns segundos calado. É claro que não falaria de sua vida pessoal para uma garotinha no meio de um parque!

Contudo, havia algo de diferente nela. Ele só não sabia o que.

- Minha neta,. Eu a deixei ir.

- Por que?

- Porque eu a amava. Eu acho.

- Acho que o senhor ainda a ama. Caso contrário,não teria forças para deixá-la ir.

- Para uma menina de tão pouca idade, você é sábia e muito atrevida, minha jovem.

Ela riu. Seu sorriso era resplandescente ao olhar do velho senhor.

- Qual era o nome da sua neta?

- Susan.

Mais um minuto de profundo silêncio.

- Seus pais devem estar em algum lugar, procurando por você.

- Talvez. - Ela responde, balançando as pernas tristemente. Ainda se sentia angustiada, mas aquela conversa, por mais simples que tenha sido, serviu para animá-la um pouco.

- Bom, eu preciso ir. Já passou da hora para mim.

O senhor se levanta, pronto para ir embora.

- Adeus, minha jovem. Espero que encontre seus pais.

- Espero que encontre alguém que ame o senhor. - Foi a resposta dela.

A garota permaneceu sentada, vendo o homem se afastar. Seu corpo ainda doía devido a recente regeneração. Porém, agora havia um ligeiro sorriso em seus lábios.

Ela iria encontrar seus pais, definitivamente.

Ao longe, Melody Pond viu relances de uma cabine de polícia azul.

Mais tarde, perguntaria se aquilo tudo não seria apenas um sonho.

...

- Pode me falar sobre a sua família?

- O que você quer saber? -Ele pergunta, observando tristemente a mulher sentada ao lado dele. Há dois dias havia perdido seus melhores amigos, levados pelo toque de um anjo. Sua fiél esposa permanecia ao seu lado. Mas ele sabia que logo ela teria que ir.

- Não sei. Qualquer coisa. Você me conhece desde o dia que eu nasci. Eu não sei nada sobre você. Já viajou com algum parente.

- Sim.

- Qual era o nome da sua neta?

- Susan.

Melody Pond sorriu.


End file.
